He Was a Warrior, She Was a Fighter
by Jasmine Reinier
Summary: He was lost at the end of the war. She knew exactly how to bring him back. Seiftis fluff, rated for slight swearing.


"_My heart's a battleground.  
__You show me how to see,  
__That nothing is whole and nothing is broken.  
__In you and I, there's a new land.  
__Angel's in flight,  
__My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah…_" – _Sanctuary_, Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack

Jazzy: This hit me suddenly, and I still don't know what it is. It's random Seifer/Quistis fluff, just because I love the two of them together. I apologize for the strange format, but I think that it fit well with what I was writing. I do hope you like it, despite its lack of quotation marks and description. (Rated for two swear words. Yes, only two.)

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**He Was a Warrior, She Was a Fighter**

He was a reckless bastard in need of an attitude adjustment.

She was a cold bitch in need of a wake-up call.

He thought she acted like she was better than him.

She thought he acted like an irresponsible fool.

He was never very good at following orders.

She did everything by the books.

He had all of his dreams planned out ahead of time.

She had no idea where she was going.

He wanted to be a knight, a protector.

She didn't know what she wanted to be.

He had a fire inside him to drive him toward his goals.

She was frozen – just like ice.

He liked to tease her.

She liked to yell at him.

He loved getting into arguments with her.

She enjoyed her fights with him just as much as he did – but refused to show it.

He was a warrior.

She was a fighter.

He never gave up, no matter what.

She was stubborn.

He wanted to prove himself.

She told him that if he wanted to be great, he'd have to start acting more mature.

He unexpectedly disappeared without a trace and left his companions behind.

She looked for him.

He turned against her, against all of them.

She didn't care.

He fought his hardest.

She won – with just a _little_ help.

He was lost after the war.

She found him, one day, sitting on a dock and staring out across the ocean.

His eyes – green like a cat's – bored into hers, fire racing in their depths.

Her eyes – blue like a glacier – glared into his, ice turning them cold.

He sighed and dropped his guard.

She smiled and hit him on the arm.

He glared without anger.

She grinned without amusement.

He asked her why she came to find him

She said that she didn't know.

He suddenly told her, with a smirk planted firmly across his face, that it was cute that she was worried about him, but he didn't love her, and then made a snide comment about her losing her instructor's license.

She told him that she didn't love him, either, and that he shouldn't be so full of himself when he looked like the underside of a dead, half-eaten Armaldo.

He scowled at that.

She smiled and tentatively invited him back to Balamb Garden – he did, after all, have a full pardon and was welcome back anytime.

He point-blank refused.

She hit him again and told him that he was an idiot.

He ignored her.

She sat down next to him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into his chest.

He rested his chin on the crown of her head.

She fiercely pushed him into the water.

He surfaced, sputtering, and glowered up at her.

She calmly stood, brushed off her pants, and informed him that she would be in her dormitory back at the Garden and she hoped that he would at least _try_ to be punctual, for once.

He watched her leave, frowning slightly, and wondered how she had gained the upper hand.

After all, now that she had issued the challenge, he couldn't just disregard it. Seifer Almasy would never allow Quistis Trepe to get the better of him.

Not in a hundred years.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jazzy: Oh boy. I've never written a Final Fantasy ficcie, before. (Sweat drop) I hope it wasn't TOO terrible, and it was somewhat easy to understand…eh-heh… Well, until next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!

"People only have hope…because they cannot see Death standing behind them."


End file.
